The Causes of Depression
by wolflovers6
Summary: This is the sequel to a new year, new life. Is Kayla's leaving for 5 years the cause of Alex's depression? Who is the new co-leader? What happened to Christian after Kayla left? Read to find out!
1. Kayla starts her quest

Kayla's POV

one year had passed since i left the tribe. In that time i managed to master the art of gymnastics, fencinging, karate, and archery. I had also learned to speak fluent spanish, german, itialin, and french.

I never realley liked to admit it but my parents were filthy rich. I told them that i wanted to accomplish great things in my life and they agreed to pay for everything.

Unfortunatly i hadn't managed to get any of the ingredients for the spell.

* * *

I woke up to Misty licking my face.

"Moring Misty" I said

I guess i never payed much attention to Misty because recently i found out that she wasn't an ordinary horse, but a pegasus. i don't know how i missed the giant wings that she kept tucked at her sides.

I stood up and streched my arms. "Well i better get to training"

I started doing some push-ups_. To easy_! Next i did 100 single arm push-ups with each arm_. Still to easy... oh well_.

I tied my scabbard around my waist and put my sword into it. I grabbed my enchanted quiver and slung it around my back. lastly i picked up my bow, transformed it into a ring and put it on my finger.

last night Misty and i found a portal that led us to medival italy. We hoped to find a dragon here and get the stuff that we need from it.

* * *

We walked around the town until i ran into an old man.

"Excuse me but do you know by any chance where i can find a dragon?"

The old man looked at me with a confused face. "Oh... Uh... Lei sa dove posso trovare un drago?"

He nodded "Sì. Se lei scala alla cima di quella montagna uni sonni di drago d'argenti dentro la cava alla cima."

"Ringraziarla." I said before running off.

"Ok Misty it looks like we have a moutain to climb."

* * *

Misty and i climbbed for about an hour before i rembered that she was a pegasus. I climmbed on her back and she flew us to the top in about ten minutes. _Why didn't i think of that before?_

It was getting late so we decided to camp outside for the night. I was rather glad about it to... because even after all of my training i hadn't prepaired to fight a dragon. Hopefully i wouldn't have to.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sorry for the use of other languages but i thought it would make the story more interesting... i won't be translating it so you might have to find a translator.


	2. Alex's Deep Depression

Just so you people don't get confused, this will be two different stories until later in the story when Kayla comes back from her quest. So it will be Kayla's quest, then Alex dealing with her depression. But there will be a couple chapters where we tell what is going on from another person's POV. I don't care if you don't like our story, but if you don't have anything nice to say. Don't say it at all. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and then I wanted to close them. But I coudn't, so I got up and got dressed. But then something caught my eye, a small calender. I wanted to look at it and see how long it's been, but it might push me over the edge. I was really careful about little things like that; for close to two years since _she_ left I snapped. It seemed impossible to forget things now, but I let myself remember the times after _she_ left, just not before. It was just to painful to think that she might be dead, and only because the tribe pronounced her dead only a year ago. So that was why I didn't want to remember anything, but only it wasn't that simple. For every once in a while, I would have a vision of when we first came here. It let me get through the day thinking she might be alive, but I won't give up hope and only until _I_ see her cold dead body that I would give up hope.

"Alex, are you up?" A voice came from outside my room.

"Yeah, I'm up." My voice was dead and unemotional, when did that happen?

"Okay, then I'm coming in." The door clicked and opened, only to see my reason not to go and kill myself over the last few years: Danny.

Danny smiled a little and came and sat by me, his only feature showing that he was worried was his eyes. I remembered when his eyes where a pretty light blue, but now they were a very bright lime green color. It seemed to me that everyone had bright colored eyes around here. I don't think that even one person had brown eyes.

"Are you okay this morning?" Danny asked as he put a hand around my shoulders. I laid my head against him and nodded.

"Uh huh, yeah I'm fine." I told him sincerly.

"That's good, but we have to patrol the border to make sure that nothing has tried to get in." He murmured.

I was actually delighted; I loved to patrol because I get to see if _she_ turned up. "That's fine." I said.

Danny got up and I followed, "I'll be waiting outside until you're ready." He kissed my cheek and walked out of my room.

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. (A/N: After the war w/the vampires, they had time to shop for clothes other than dresses.)

I looked in the mirror, my hair was dusty looking and my face was sallow. I never meant for this to happen, but I guess this is what depression does to you.

I brushed through my hair and put on a pair of sneakers before running out to the clearing. I smiled a little when I reached the clearing; everyone was happy. The small wolf cubs that ran around before, were now causing chaos in their human forms. There were clusters of wolves sitting around talking about the day so far.

"You ready?" Danny said behind me.

I gasped and turned around, Danny was playing 'Mr. Smiley' again. But today it didn't really bother me like it did.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled back, but it seemed awkward. Danny didn't care though, at least I was showing some emotion.

"All you have said since last month are three to five word sentances, can't you say something more." Danny asked as we got closer to the clearing edge.

"Well, I really don't have anything to say, and it gets harder and harder everyday. Besides, Have I really been only using three to five word sentances?" I was confused, did I really do that?

"I just counted your sentance, 27 words. Yes, I got a full explanation from you. And yes, you know I have to drag you out of bed everyday now, well excluding today." Danny took my hand.

"I'm sorry I've been like this for the past two or so years. But I think that if I show any emotion I will go over the edge." I pulled my hand from his and stood to face the woods. "I'm just afraid that I'll act like I did when I snapped." I whispered.

Danny came over and gave me a comforting hug, and put his head by my neck. "I'll never let you get that way, and all you have to do is stay by my side and it shouldn't happen like that."

I sighed, but then my vision went blank along with my hearing. _Crap, here we go again_.

FLASHBACK!

_"You need to come and help me Alex." Danny called to me. I was playing with a small sandy colored wolf cub._

_I smiled and turned to him, "Yeah, Yeah. Just let me finish up here." I waved him away._

_"Okay Shawn, you need to find three yellow finch feathers and I will show you something special." I whispered to him._

_'Okay Alex. I'll be back.' Shawn's high voice echoed in my mind._

_I smiled and got up, "Now, go!" I mock-ordered._

_His tail wagged and he bounded off to find the feathers._

_"Well Danny, what is it?" I smirked._

_"One of our scouts have locked onto a trail that was only a week old."_

_"Kayla's?" I wanted to be sure, if this was her I will personally hunt her down and scold her for leaving us three or so years ago._

_"It is recognizable enough to say it was, but there is something else."_

_My expression hardened, "What?"_

_"There was spilled blood nearby, but it is old enough not to know who it came from." Danny explained sadly._

_"Are you saying it might have belonged to her?" I growled._

_"I'm not saying that at all, I'm saying that you might want to consider the possibility that she might not come back." Danny said cautiously. _

_I narrowed my eyes, but then I sank to the ground. "Are you going to tell them?" I whispered._

_"Only if you want me to."_

_"Go ahead." I said coldly, but then I got up off the ground and stalked off. I could hear Danny following me. "Daniel Williams, I would suggest that you stay away from me at this moment." I growled._

_He knew I meant it when I used his full name, so he backed off and I stood there for the longest time..._

END OF FLASHBACK!

"What's wrong Alex?" Danny shook me, I turned away. Now I know why I had that vision, this was the exact spot that Danny told me that he thought Kayla was dead.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. Let's just go back on patrol." We shifted to wolf and started to run against the border.

* * *

I thought I would give a little insight on what happened when Alex was told to think that Kayla was dead. But this is Alex's life, she is completely depressed and Danny is trying his best to get her out of it. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


	3. Kayla fights a dragon

I took a deep breath. _Please tell me that this is a dream... cause i really don't want to have to fight a dragon. _

"Misty stay here... i don't want you to get hurt."

slowly i gathered up all of my courage and entered the cave. The cave wasn't as long as i had expected it to be. I entered a room where a silver dragon was sleeping. _Holy crap that thing is huge! I don't think that I can take it!_

"Um... excuse me sir..."

The dragon opened his eyes and lifted his head. His eyes matched his silver scales perfectly. "What is it?" he sounded tired... _I guess always trying to hide from humans would be tiring._

"Um... i came to get something from you... two things actually."

"Well you can't have them."

"Please... if you just listen maybe-"

"I SAID NO!" Well if he was upset before he was really angry now.

In fear I backed up until i hit the wall.

"I would recommend leaving child before i throw you off the moutain."

I grew angry at this comment. Forgeting that he was a dragon i said "I'd like to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge?"

I nodded "Yes... it is."

He started to charge at me. immeaditly i drew my sword and prepaired to fight. _Well fighting seems like a brave and noble way to die._ I swung my sword at him but he dodged it. I was to stunned to see him attack soon found myself lying on the floor. I laid there for a second before getting up. i continued to swing my sword at him but he dodged all of my attacks.

_Ok... i need a new strategy. hmm... Oh! my _bow! Duh.

I slipped the golden ring off my finger and closed my hand around. I waited a second and opened my hand and watched it grow and transform into my bow. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and hooked it onto my bow. I aimed right at the dragons heart and fired. Bullseye! They dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I walked up and took a silver scale of of his body. I placed it beside me and pulled out a small glass vile and watched as a drop of blood fell into it. I put the lid on the vile and put both the it and the silver scale into a carring sack.

I walked across the room picked up my sword and put it back into the scabbard around my waist. I exited the cave and got on misty.

"Take us back down to the bottom!" I said. Misty did as she was told and flew us down to the bottom of the moutian in 15 minutes.

* * *

We entered the forest and I saw another glowing portal.

"Why don't we go check that out?" I suggested

Misty and I walked through the portal and landed in another place.

"Well we should probably get some sleep... that fight took a lot out of me. We can find out where we are tomorrow."

I gathered some wood and started a quick fire, and went to sleep.

* * *

Misty and I walked into town the next morning. Looked around and i saw some guy giving a tiger lili to some girl. _I need one of those... maybe i can trick some guy into giving me one! It would definetally save me alot of work._

I saw some super cute, sad loooking guy sitting by himself. He seemed about my age. _Perfect!_

I went and sat next to him. He looked over and smilied at me.

"Bonjour Ms, ce que vous amène ici en France aujourd'hui ?" he asked

"Bien vous voyez... mon ami m'a déchargé juste et j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un parler à... et je peux swere que j'ai su vous de quelques-uns où. Bien je ne devine pas-"

I got up and started to walk away when he shouted "Ne pas non aller s'il vous plaît !"

I stopped and turned around "Me permettre de m'introduire... je suis Cole."

_I was right i did know him from somewhere, but what was Cole doing in France?_

"Kayla... ummm... si vous ne m'avez pas des objections demandant... vous fait sait où je peux trouver un lili de tigre ?"

"Oui ! Je vous montrerai où ils sont !" he gave me this huge... creepy smile when he said that.

I nodded "merci" i muttered

* * *

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until we came across an open field filled with tiger lilis.

"Thanks"

"No problem..."

"You speak english?"

he nodded

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"you didn't ask."

I hated it when people out smarted me.

Cole left me alone in the clearing.

I bent over and picked the biggest tiger lili that i saw. I took out my mom's letter and crossed out:

1 silver dragon scale

1 drop of dragon blood

and, 1 tiger lili.

I smiled to my self. _I should be done with this quest in no time!_

I whisted and Misty came flying into the clearing. I showed her the flower before putting it into the carrying sack.

"Let's take the rest off the day of girl... 1 item is enough."

* * *

horray! Kayla has collected 3/9 items! She's 1/3 of the way there! (I feel so smart for figuring out fractions!) *** I know Kayla collect 1/3 of the items rather quickly, but i promise it will take much longer to get the other 6. Thanks for reading... i would appreaciate it if you respond to the story so i can know what you thought of it!


	4. The Return of An Old Friend

Um...First I'd like to say thanks for the reviews and we better our writing from them. And here is chapter four of our story.

* * *

"No!" I shouted, hopefully for the last time, at Danny. He wanted me to go to the doctor and get Depression meds.

"Just think about it." He begged, I walked away from him and towards the west end of the clearing, where the big pond was.

"Hmm...I'm thinking about it. And...No." I said, and then I continued to walk from him.

"Don't you want to not be miserable?"

"Um, I'm not miserable. I'm depressed, completely different."

"When you are depressed, you don't want to do anything. You are miserable." He countered. His green eyes flaring with annoyance.

I snorted; why can't he leave me alone?

"The tribe needs two funtioning leaders not just one." He hinted.

"Well, you are a good leader, you can take care of the tribe." I narrowed my eyes.

"Alex..."

"What! I can't hear you, I'm in the woods." I mock-called out.

I started to run into the woods, becoming my wolf self in the meantime.

'I need to go somewhere where I can think.' I thought to myself, but then a thought came into my mind: 'The old clearing!'

'I can catch up to you.' Danny's voice entered my mind.

'Really, not in a place where you can't go.' I chuckled. I ran as fast as I could to the border. The scent of Kayla was still strong, but that was why I haven't been here in so long. I can't help if I go over the edge now, I just needed to get away from Danny right now.

'Where would that be?' Danny's voice got lower with suspicion.

'The old wolf clearing. Only Kayla, Christian, and I can enter here. I come here when I need to think.' But I stopped but then I continued, 'I just haven't been here in so long.'

'Oh, well come back when you feel like it.' Danny's voice was sad.

'I will, see you later tonight or tomorrow morning.' I walked within the border and ran to the old castle. I became human and walked inside.

"Alex?" I turned to see Christian, who was smiling.

"Christain, I haven't seen you in about 2 years." I smiled back, it made a weight on my heart lift off. I was so happy to see Kayla's first love interest since we came here.

"Yeah, well I only came here in the last week because I'm getting some of my stuff." Christian said, his brown hair covered his one eye.

"You're leaving?" My last shred of hope was slowly slipping away.

"Well I met up with this one girl who said she can make me human again."

I was confused, was there such a thing? "Really? Well, I'm happy for you. I know how much you hate being a vampire."

He nodded, and he took the bag off the floor and gave me a quick hug before walking to the door. "If I see Kayla on my travels, I'll be sure to come back and tell you."

"That would be great, Thank you. And good luck." I dipped my head and Christian walked out.

I smiled to myself and walked to my dad's room. The place was clean and picked up, well if Christain was living here he must have cleaned up.

There was something on the bed though, and I walked over to see what it was.

It was a letter, and it had my name on it.

_Alexandra,_

_You have no need to worry; Kayla is alive and well. She will be coming home soon too. In the next couple months or so. Just be careful._

_-Charles(dad)_

Who is writing these letters? I don't really think that my dad would be doing this, but if he did and he knows about Kayla being alive...I think I might be able to survive the next few months.

I _will_ stay alive; only for the small shred of hope that Kayla might be alive. I promise myself that.

* * *

See, when I was writing in the last story I had things to write about, but when it comes to this story, I find it harder. So, I'm hoping as more chapters are added to the story, the more I'll have to write about.


	5. Lies, thank yous, and broken hearts

Misty and I were just walking around, when we found another portal. We stepped through it, and of course... it opened up in the sky. I fell face first in a clearing and got a mouth full of dirt.

I stood up and spit all of the dirt out. "Ugh! Dirt tates terrible!" I complained

Of course Misty could fly, so only I fell on my face. She landed quietly next to me. I put my hand on her back, then i heard rustling in the woods.

I drew my sword and prepaired to fight it. A vampire walked into the clearing. I charged at it and almost cut his head off.

"Christian?"

"Hey... I thought I heard you Kayla."

"Sorry i tried to kill you."

"It's ok... it wouldn't be the first time." he said with a slight laugh

_That portal must of brought me back to the present time._

"So Kayla... where've you been? You've been missing for almost three years. Your tribe thinks you dead."

I looked around and saw a cave to my right. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into it. We kept walking until we couldn't see the entrance any more. "you have to promise me that you won't tell any one."

"I promise" He repeated

"you can't even tell Alex."

I think he nodded, but i couldn't really tell.

"My mom asked me to go on a quest... and she said not to tell Alex. So i've been in medival italy and france."

"Wow"

I took him back out of the cave and the two of us stood in the middle of the clearing together.

"Kayla if you don't want Alex to know that you're here then you might want to leave. Sh'e at the old wolf clearing which is only a mile and a half from here."

"Thanks for telling me... but the sun setting anyway, so i think i'll be fine."

"Oh crap! Kayla i'm sorry but I have to, my girlfriend is probably looking for me."

My heart just about shattered when he said that "G- g- girlfiend..." I said sadly

"Ya... her name is Wanda. She's a wizard... she told me that she could make me human again... and after that, i don't know... she just became my girlfriend." He explained

"Oh..."

He turned and ran out of the clearing. " I promise not to tell Alex!" he yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Misty and I walked past the current wolf clearing later that night. It looked like all of the wolves were asleep, except for Cole.

_Oh... Cole I need to talk to him!_

I entered the wolf clearing and walked up to Cole.

"Kayla!" He exclaimed

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know that i'm here" I whispered

"Sorry"

"It's ok... i just came by to say thanks."

"For what?"

I reached into my carrying bag and pulled out the orange tiger lili.

"You... you were that girl hundreds of years ago!"

"Hmm... Yesterday actually. I found a portal that took me back in time."I whispered in reply "So what were you doing in france?"

"I used to live there but 100 years ago i decided to move to america."

"Hmmm."

I started to walk away but then i remembered that there was one last thing that I had to ask him. I turned around "Cole... can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"sure... anything Kayla"

"Well i can see the future and i saw that my dad somehow wrote a letter to Alex. The letter told him that i was alive. I don't want Alex trying top help me because it is to dangerous for her. When she comes back i you to tell everybody; that you went out hunting and saw me fighting someone. Tell them that what ever the thing was it was to much for me and killed me. Tell them that you tried to track it but it was to fast for you and it took my body. Also tell them that for some reason it had no scent. I don't want Alex trying to track a fake creature."

He nodded

"Oh... and if you can please try to get rid of my scent after i leave."

"Ok... I think i might just have away to do that."

I left the clearing without another word and misty and I flew far, far away.

* * *

Sorry... it's kind of short i know. I thought Kayla should just have a laid off chapter where she didn't continue her quest.


	6. Betrayal

This Chapter will be one of the only ones in the series so far that is in Danny's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

I was walking out of the woods from hunting alone when I heard whispering. So, I hid myself behind a tree and let my acute hearing do the rest.

"-I just came by to say thanks." The voice was familiar, I peeked around the tree to see: Kayla! She was alive, but I knew something was up so I stayed where I was.

Kayla pulled something out of her bag and showed it to Cole, he jumped up a foot in the air once he saw it.

"You were that girl hundreds of years ago!" Cole barely whispered in astonishment.

"Hmmm...yesterday actually. I found a portal that took me back in time, so why were you in France?"

I listened harder; I needed to know why Kayla left and why she is leaving again.

Kayla turned and walked about five feet before turning back around to face Cole. "Cole...can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

He stood there, obviously still in shock, before answering her. "Sure...anything Kayla."

She took in a deep breath before she spoke quickly. "Well i can see the future and i saw that my dad somehow wrote a letter to Alex. The letter told him that I was alive. I don't want Alex trying to help me because it is to dangerous for her. When she comes back i you to tell everybody; that you went out hunting and saw me fighting someone. Tell them that what ever the thing was it was to much for me and killed me. Tell them that you tried to track it but it was to fast for you and it took my body. Also tell them that for some reason it had no scent. I don't want Alex trying to track a fake creature."

I froze; she wants the tribe to think she was dead? She doesn't know the consequences if Cole does this. Alex might fall off the small edge she was currently standing on. Her mind was in danger right now, and all Kayla cares about was having Alex think she was dead. I growled slightly, but Kayla was already gone when I looked back.

"Danny."

I growled and turned around, only to see Cole looking at me worriedly.

"You can't tell her." He said, his silver hair falling into his eyes.

"Why not?" I seethed. I was getting angry while Cole was speaking. I was sure that if I was a wolf right then, my fur would have been standing up.

"For Alex's mental health." He stated.

"Do you not know what would happen if we told her this, she would probably end up killing herself." I almost shouted.

Cole flinched.

"Not only that, she would go and look for her anyway. She told me she wouldn't give up hope unless she saw Kayla's dead body for herself."

"..." Cole had nothing to say to that.

"So, if you are planning to fake her death, you need to rid the clearing of her scent and make a fake scene where her scent is most concentrated and somehow have blood there." I said more strategically.

"I guess you're right." Cole said quietly.

"Why is Danny right?" I turned to see a tired Alex standing there.

"Umm..." I couldn't say anymore, Alex came here from the old clearing which meant she got a noseful of Kayla's scent.

"Anyway, I smelled a fresh trail from Kayla on the way back here. So, I followed it to find it end in the middle of this clearing." Alex's eyes widened with suspicion.

I stole a look over at Cole, but he just looked deflated.

"Kayla was here." He said quietly.

This must have not registered in her mind yet. "Huh?"

I went up to comfort her, but she shook me away.

"You weren't going to tell me she was here while she still was?" She sounded mad.

"Well,...no." Cole spoke softly.

I could see the anger build up in her bright blue eyes, which have dulled since Kayla left. "How can I trust you two if all you are going to do is lie to me!" She snarled.

"Alex.." I tried to reassure her, but she pushed me away too.

"I can't trust anyone anymore." She pointed at me, "You tell me she's dead two years ago, and she shows up at night."

That stung beyond words, "You don't trust me?" I asked, and she shook her head furiously.

"I'll just have to worry now if anyone is going to betray me." She whispered and ran off to the castle.

"What did we do?" I asked myself.


	7. Kayla Returns Only to Lose Her Memory

Misty and I hadn't made it very far when I realized that Danny had been watching me.

"Wait! turn around!"

Misty turned and she stopped a few feet from the clearing. I was just in time to see Alex storm off and Cole go to sleep. That just left Danny there staring. I walked up behind him and pulled him out of the clearing.

"What's your problem? Things were going just fine until you came along!" I screamed

"What's my problem? You left for 3 years while I've been trying to keep Alex from Killing herself."

"You don't understand I had to leave. It's to dangerous for Alex to come with me... and I promised my mom that I wouldn't tell her."

"Kayla at least show Alex that you're ok."

"I can't she might not let me leave again... and I have to."

"Then I'll go get her!"

_I need some sort of way to stall him so I can call Misty and get out of here before he can get to Alex._

He turned to leave so, I grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so that he was facing me again. Without thinking I smashed my lips into his. I took one hand off his shoulder and motioned for Misty to come. As soon as I was sure that she was there, I stopped kissing Danny and got on her.

Danny just stod there stunned. "I won't be gone forever... I promise." With that Misty and I flew away.

* * *

2 years later,

I had gotten everthing except for the vampire fangs. I had asked Christian which vampires had them and he had said only the ones that were born as vampires.

* * *

I was on my knees in a clearing facing a vampire... one with fangs. Original vampires were a lot stronger than the other ones. By now my dress was badly torn, my hair was a mess, and my mouth was both covered and filled with blood. No matter how hard I tired I just kept failing. The last time I fell I dropped my sword and the vampire took it.

I got up and lunged at the vampire, but he swung and cut open the side of my belly. I fell to the ground and watched as the blood spilled out. The vampire was just about to kill me, when a large silver dragon swooped in and knocked him over. The dragon ripped the vampire to shreds and brought me the fangs and my sword.

_I know tha dragon from somewhere..._

"T-thanks" I stuttered

"No problem"

"I... thought... I... killed.. you..." I choked out.

"Silly girl. did you really think that you could kill a full grown dragon with just one arrow?" he smiled "Here climb on my back I'll take you back to the wolf borders."

I tried to get up but instantly fell back down. I clutched my wound and spit blood everywhere, then my vision went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was completly healed and was just outside the wolf boundaries. The dragon was lying next to me.

"I never really got to introduce my self before... I'm Meridel."

"Kayla..."

"Well I should go..."

"bye..." I whispered

After he left I entered the wolf clearing. Nobody seemed to notice me... which was good. I looked around then I saw Cole talking to the crowd.

"After three long months of searching for Kayla our 2 leaders have finally returned." Cole said

I turned my head and saw Alex and Danny entering the clearing. _How could Alex replace me? _

"So...?" Cole asked

"Nothing..." Alex sighed

_Nothing! I'll show you nothing!_

I totally lost my temper and darted through the crowd. I ran up to Danny and punched him in the face, nocking him to the ground. I got on top of him and pulled out my sword. I was rady to plundge it into his heart, when Alex pushed me off of him.

"Danny are you all right?" Alex asked

"Yeah... but man is your sister weird... first she kissed me and now she tried to Kill me."

Alex's face went from worried to angry in a second "You kissed my sister when you were dating me?"

"Alex... I'm sorry. Don't go!"

"No... I'm sorry. It's over Danny."

Alex walked away and danny just stood laid there.

"I'm sorry... for everything..." I whispered to Danny. I held ou my hand and helped him up. "I hope we can be friends"

"I'd like that."

I turned and saw Christian and with some goth girl... and I mean goth. She was wearing black boots, black leather pants, a black t-shirt, and leather black fingerless gloves. Her black nails matched her lips and eye shadow, and her hair was haning loose just pass her shoulder blades. Her hair was black with red tips.

I walked out of the clearing to go talk to Christian.

"Hey, Kayla! I saw you around here so I thought that I would say stop and say hi. Oh... by the way this is my girlfriend Emily."

"I thought you said thhat your girlfirend was Wanda..." I said sort of confused

"Did I say that? Well if I did I ment; my girlfriend's friend Wanda."

"Oh..."

* * *

2 days later,

I held the potion to my lips ready to drink. But I couldn't... _Why?_

Alex came running out of the Castle followed by Christian, Danny, and Emily. (A/N Emily was let into the borders 2 days ago)

"Don't drink it Kayla!" Alex yelled "I don't want you to forget about us!"

"Alex... you don't understand. I want to forget."

"Why Kayla... why?"

"Remember when I killed all of those vampires..."

"Yeah..."

"Well I had a reason then. This quest changed me... I became ruthless and violent. I almost killed Danny, I hurt Meridel, I killed a Vampire... and for what? A stupid quest. I've made Alot of bad choices in the past. To many for one person. Those memories haunt me... I want them gone... forever. I don't know If this is going to be the bigest mistake i've ever made or the best decission of my life, but I won't know until I try." tears flowed from both my eyes and Alex's.

I said my chant and watched the blue liquid glow. I brought the bottle to my lips and drank it.

* * *

I looked upfrom the ground that i was on. _Why are a whole bunch of strangers staring at me?_

_"_Kayla... are you alright?" The girl with the black hair and grey tips asked.

"Kayla... who's Kayla? my name is Kaitlin... Kaitlin Cordilius."I was really confused. _Where am i and who are these people? _I asked my self. "Um... if you don't mind me asking... who are you people?"

"I'm Alex... you sister."

"Wait... I think i would remember if I had a sister."

"You don't remeber me?"

I shook my head.

"What about Danny... my ex-boyfriend that you made-out with?"

"I kissed him?"

She nodded

"I'm sorry but i don't remember any of you."

"Not even Christian or Emily?" Alex asked

I shook my head again

"Sorry... but no."

I got up and brushed the dirt off of my purple sleevless dress. "Well it's obious that i don't belong here... so i'm going to go. Bye... nice meeting you all."

I left the area that i was in and walked around aimlessly.

...


	8. Why Me!

We wanted the story to go faster, but I am going to make Kayla pay for kissing Alex's BF. *chuckles evily*

* * *

I watched Kayla walk away with mixed feelings. One being anger at my ex-boyfriend: Danny. Another being relief for that she came back, and lastly sadness for she drank the potion and forgot everything.

I stomped away from the small collection and screamed into the dark sky. "Why does these things always happen to me!"

"Alex, it'll be fine." Danny's quiet voice said behind me.

I snarled deep in my throat and spun around to face him. "I'm still not talking to you." I brushed past him and tried to follow Kayla's scent that went into the deep forest. I got the gist of the scent, but it was crossing over itself. I needed to find a way to get some memory from Kayla, any memory that she would remember from me. I couldn't but see the changes in Kayla after she drank her potion thingy. I guess she gave up her dominance over the human form for the dominance of the wolf form. I saw not very distinct changes, but very subtle ones. I wasn't sure what they were yet though. All I needed to do was to jog her now buried memories and have her remember me. But the best way to do that would be asking the person who told Kayla to go on this quest: Margret, or mom.

I became my wolf self and ran to the old clearing, and I ran to the castle and changed back. I walked in until I saw the door that was marked Margret, and when I came in I saw a small new looking letter that was adressed to me.

_Alexandra,_

_I'm sorry to say, but there is only one thing you can do to negate the affects of the Potion Kaitlin drank. I have to say that it is very grusum. You have to injure yourself to the point of death and if she comes to help you then she has at least one memory from you._

I stopped reading this for a second, it was bad enough that she wanted Kayla to have no memory of anyone here, but now she wanted to kill myself? Something was very wrong here, this wouldn't be something that could possibly kill me. I have the feeling that something dark is effecting the world where our mom and dad are at, something evil.

I crumpled up the letter and ran out of the room, only to find Kayla standing right outside.

"Alex!"

My eyes widened and I ran over to her, "Yes?"

"Where am I?" She seemed worried.

I dead-panned and stood there for a second, "Well, you are at the old wolf clearing, the one that you are at is where you are in second in comand of the tribe." _Yeah, that should work. Unless she doesn't even remember what she is._

"Wolf clearing? Um, I am afraid that I don't understand." She looked downcast and serious.

I backtracked for a moment, "Do you know what you are?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment before answering, her red eyes full of confusion. "I'm not sure, I think I'm human."

_Kayla told me earlier that it gave up all _human_ memories and only left her with her wolf ones. Which means if she becomes a wolf, she should remember some memories of me._

"You're not human." I whispered.

I looked up to see accusations in her eyes and deliberating to take me to the loonie bin. "Um, how would you know."

"Because _you_ are my sister. My full name is Alexandra."

I saw some understanding enter her eyes. "Well, what am I then?" She sounded like she expected an answer.

"I think it would be better if I showed you what you are with myself as an example."

I closed my eyes and became a wolf in front of her, and when I opened them, I saw a very scared Kayla.

_I hope she believes me._

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen next? You need to figure that on your own.


	9. I want my memories

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You're a wolf! Get away from me!"

I ran as fast as I could away from Alex. I made it about a mile into the woods... then i hit my head on a tree branch.

FLASHBACK

I held up the bottle of blue liqued and began to chant.

"'I Kaitlin Cordilius give up _all_ of my memories to become the most power human/wolf in the world.'"

The blue liqued began to glow brightly. _Did I just say all of my memories instead of just my human memories? Oops! Oh well i don't think that I can do anything about it now. _

I drank the liqued and I felt all of my memories melt away.

END OF FLASHBACK

_I made my self loose all of my memories? Why would I do that? _I brought my hand to my head. _Ow... that hurt! I'm going to definetally have a huge bruse there tomorrow. _

I looked up and saw Meridel fly around. "Meridel!" I yelled

Meridel must have heard me because he landed right next to me. "Meridel... i have a problem. I don't remember anything. The only things that I seem to remember are you and my pegasus Misty."

"That's odd... did you do something that made you loose your memory?"

"Well i hit my head, and got this flashback. I drank some potion that I believe made me loose my memory."

"Well if you'd like I can help you find away to get your memory back."

"Thanks Meridel... i would like that alot."

* * *

Meridel and entered an ancient library... undiscovered by _mortals. _Meridel looked around until he found the book that he was looking for.

"Well... Kaitlin... There are several different ways to get your memory back."

"Can you read them to me?"

He nodded "1. A hit on the head. 2. Electric shock 3. fortune teller love's kiss"

"Well... the last one seems like the least violent... besides the fortune teller. I don't know any fortune tellers so lets just go with the last one."

"Well... that easy! Kaitlin are you in love with anybody?"

"I don't know... i can't remember."

"Of course" He muttered to himself "Then you'll just have to fall in love..."

"Um... ok."

* * *

Meridel tried t hook me up with just about every boy in the universe but i didn't like any of them.

"This is pointless." I said

"Just keep trying... you'll find someone." Meridel whispered from the shadows

"I don't know... I have this strange feeling. Like I was in love with someone and being with somebody else just feels weird."

Meridel sighed. "try to remember who it was"

I concentrated really hard...

_Christian... that vampire kid. I was in love with him? He has a girlfriend so now what?_

"I remember."

"Good"

"But, he has a girlfriend."

"Then you must be patient."

I nooded. "Let's go home... Medival Italy is weird..."

"Hey this is my home!"

Meridel and I both laughed and retuned to prensent day America.

* * *

Sorry it's so short... Kayla won't be getting her memory back for a while so enjoy memorieless kayla. Please R&R


	10. A Heartfelt Talk and Forgiveness

Well, it has been a while, but I'm back. I was on a vaycay, so im back to writing though. Go on and read and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

I watched Kayla run off almost as soon I was in my wolf form. I felt compelled to run after her, but I knew that wouldn't be a very good idea. I ran back in the direction of my home to see how everyone was taking this.

I saw Christian sitting on a stump with his head in his hands. I turned human and walked up to him to see what was wrong. "Hey."

He looked up, "Hey." He sighed.

I sat beside him "You okay?"

He was quiet before answering me, "Emily was using me."

"How so?" I was angry, but then it all made sense. If Emily was gonna make him human, she would have done so already.

"She had an ex-boyfriend that dumped her, like, about six years ago and she wanted to make him jealous." I saw a flash of red in his eyes.

"Well, she doesn't deserve you and if she gets rejected again and tries to take you back, you need to refuse." I suggested.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that she won't come back again." His brown eyes sparkled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He looked down again, "Kayla."

"Well, what about Kayla?" I asked with more curiosity.

"There was more to being human than just for me." He admitted.

I caught on, "You wanted to be human for Kayla as well."

He looked at me sadly, "Yeah, I loved her. Well, I still do to this day."

"If Kayla gets her memory back, you should tell her."

He stood up quickly and I followed. Why was he so sad, we would find a cure for Kayla's amnesia eventually. I saw Danny walk past quietly, I even saw the pain in his face.

"You should forgive him." Christian said beside me.

I exhaled sharply, "I'm not ready yet. I guess I will eventually."

"_Kayla_ kissed _him_, not the other way around."

I looked away, "You're right, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. I guess I felt betrayed that Kayla kissed him on the night she came back for that fleeting moment."

"Everyone makes mistakes, and no one is perfect." He looked up at the appearing stars in the sky, "If our lives were even remotely perfect, I wouldn't be stuck in this cursed state..." He trailed off.

"Well, look at it this way. If you weren't changed into a vampire, you wouldn't have met Kayla." I smiled. "And, even if our lives were perfect. Kayla and I would still be six and a half foot tall wolves."

He smirked. "I can see it your way."

"And I can see yours. I'm gonna go and talk to Danny. I'll see you later." I smiled and walked over to Danny, who was talking to Cole.

"Cole can you leave us to talk." I shot him a look.

He nodded and walked away.

Danny looked uncomfortable, but when we were alone he opened his mouth. But I cut him off.

"Danny, don't. I know what you are trying to say, and you don't have to." I smiled at him.

He exhaled in relief, "I really am sorry. I was gonna find Kayla for you before she got too far but she came back and distracted me." His green eyes stared into my crystal blue ones.

I grabbed his waist and pulled myself closer to him, "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me before answering me. "I love you too."

I stood there hugging him for the longest time before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Alex." I turned and saw a wary Kayla standing there.

"Kayla, why are you here? I thought that after you saw me like that you ran off."

"I want to remember, and you need to help me." Her red eyes were full of confusion.

I felt my mouth fall open in response to her plea.

* * *

O.o, Alex and Danny are back together and Kayla came back.


	11. nightmares

Disclaimer: The whole spirit world thing is based off of Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

"Ok... first of all... i can't believe i didn't notice this, Why is your hair brown? And why are your eyes gold?" Alex asked

"What do you mean? They've always been this color..."

Alex shook her head and pulled out a picture of me with white hair and red eyes.

"Are you sure that that's me?"

She nodded.

"Ok well let me explain" I told her about the 4 ways to get my memory back. "... And, I remembered Meridel and Misty after I drank the potion. At first I din't know why but know I do... both of them save my life... so i guess that made the potion allow me to keep my memory of them."

"Well that makes sense but, whose _Meridel?"_

"My dragon friend..."

"Oh..."

I looked around and saw Christian and Danny. I grabbed Alex's hand and took her where they couldn't hear. "Alex, when Meridel read me the 4 choices... I wanted to do the last. So i thought hard and some how I remembered that i used to like Christian."

Alex looked like she wanted to tell me something but decided against it. "ok... so now what...?"

I shrugged.

It was getting late so I decided to go to bed.

* * *

I was running through a forest. At full speed. _What was I running from? _I entered a clearing. I fell to the ground and began to transform into a 6ft tall white and blue wolf.

The wolf was (me) was glowing. 'Finally! I have all of the power in the world.' I looked around and saw wolf Alex chained to a tree..

'Why are you doing this Kayla?'

'you replaced me... you didn't want me!'

'Kayla... that's not true! Cole told me that I needed a new co-leader... beacuse you left!'

'well now I will rule the world! without your's or anybody else's help.'

I became human and pulled out my sword. I held it ubove Alex's head and quickly brought it down.

* * *

I sat up in bed screaming with tears rolling down my cheeks. Someone knocked on my door. Quickly I went out to my balcany and jumped. I rolled on the ground. I got to my feet and ran.

I fell over and some how my spirit went to some spirit world type place.

* * *

"Mom" I said

I was face to face with my mom.

"Kaitlin... you now have un-limited power you need to be careful."

I nodded "I promise... i'll try as hard as I can."

"Thank you. Kaitlin I think that you've suffered enough."

She blew cold air on me. "what-"

she handed me a mirror and i watched my hair turn white, then i watched as my eyes went from gold to scarlet. As soon as that was done i felt all of my memories come back.

* * *

I woke up next to the silver dragon. My wound was completly dressed and everything. "Thanks."

"Sure... I'm Meridel by the way."

"I'm Kayla."

"Nice to meet you Kayla."

"I had the strangest dream... how long was I out."

"about a day... you kept screaming. What happened in your dream."

"I lost my memories... and you were trying to help me get them back. Then I had a dream... in my dream... that I was super powerful. Then in that dream I killed Alex. Then I talked to my dead mother-"I started breathing really heavily.

"calm down it's ok."

I took a deep breath. "thanks... again."

Meridel stood up "well i hope to see you again some time... but for now i have to go back to my own time period."

I nodded and waved goodbye.

I entered clearing and saw Christian. "Christian!" I called

he turned his head to see who was calling him "Kayla! your back!"

He pulled me into a hug "ow... ow... ow!"

He let go and noticed the wound at my side for the first time "sorry..."

"It's ok..." I stared into his crimson eyes "What about your girlfriend... Wanda?"

"She was just using me... after I found out I broke up with her."

"Oh... well i'm sorry to hear that."

"don't be... I didn't really like her all that much anyway." He smiled "shouldn't you tell Alex that you're back?"

"I'll tell her later bt right now I think you and I have some catching up to do." I smiled and we both sat down under a big tree.

* * *

Sorry if it's confusing but, everything after Kayla drank the potion up to when her mother gave her back her memories were all just a part of the dream Kayla had when Meridel was healing her.


	12. Hunting Trip and Surprises

WARNING: This chapter has some violence and blood in it. It is a hunting scene at first after all.

* * *

I was running through the woods, hunting. My nose picked up some large deer about a mile away, so I let my instincts govern my senses and I felt myself glide through the dark forest. My dark fur was perfect for night hunting, unlike Kayla. Whose fur would stick out like a sore thumb and scare the prey away. But while my wolf instincts took over, I let the more human part of my mind think things over. _How do I unleash my full power? I was told that I had to give up my human form, but I don't think I could do that. I also don't know what to do about the whole co-leader thing, should Kayla come back or should I keep Danny beside me. We've been dating for about five years but he hasn't really made it official yet. I wonder if wolves can get married like humans can..._

I spotted the deer from behind a large bush. I knew before I left to go hunting that I need to get the largest prey I could find, because I was alone. Or at least I think I was.

I coiled my muscles in my legs so I could spring at the largest deer. I bared my teeth and leaped at the largest one. A big twenty pointer buck. He looked startled by my appearance but he looked like he was ready to fight.

'Do you really think you could fend me off?' I taunted the animal.

The buck lowered his antlers and charged, I jumped neatly to the side and waited for the buck to come back around. I always found it fun to play with my prey before I make the kill. It seemed childish, but I technically was only a teenager in body but a young woman in mind. So I think I was entitled to _some_ fun. I heard the snort of the large animal behind me, I turned around quickly so it couldn't impale me with its antlers.

I let a snarl rip from my throat, I thought it sounded menacing to me. But I'm sure it sounded worse to the others.

The bucks large brown eyes widened in fear. _Finally!_

I leaped at the deer, heading straight for its throat. I landed on top; causing it to fall to the ground and I tore its throat out. Causing to let its life blood to spill out and into the grassy area around me. I could feel its efforts growing weaker and I felt superior. Like I accomplished something, and that scared me a little. The movements grew weaker until they stopped and the heartbeat died.

I got off of my prey and backed off; I never liked to hunt because I felt the wolf inside me take over and I never really used the power I was born with. So my instincts took relish in the freedom it was given until I got control of myself. Cole said it was hard to really act human in a body like this because the wolf is a part of you and you can't resist it all of the time.

A strange scent entered my nostrils; it smelled like death. I knew it was the death of my prey but I never took control of the instincts enough to really care until now. I never liked to kill but it was a part of who I was.

I crawled underneath of the buck and lifted it onto my back, and I trotted back to the clearing. I felt disgusting all the way back though; I was covered in blood and I knew it.

'Do you need help Alex?' I inhaled the sweet scent of Danny all around me.

'I wouldn't mind it. Thanks.' I dropped the buck to the ground and we picked it up on both ends. I looked into Danny's bright emerald eyes and I saw how excited he was. We walked to the place where the wolves stored the meat until it was ready to eat. There was something in the deer that we can't eat or we can get really sick.

I put the buck down and brushed up against Danny. 'So what did you do while I was hunting?'

He hesitated and I felt it. 'Go get cleaned up and I'll tell you.' He moved away and went to go talk to the wolves who were in control of the food.

I walked to the edge of the west side of the clearing where the stone patio started for the castle. But I saw Kayla and Christian talking under the tree over on the one side of the steps.

I saw Kayla's gaze look me over. "Did you have the deer explode all over you?" She asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, 'I don't hunt that much and you know that.' I said, annoyed.

But then something hit me, her appearance was back to normal and she had the mischievous look back in her eyes.

'You are back to being a wolf!' I shouted.

Kayla laughed loudly and came over to meet me. "Not just any wolf, one of the most powerful wolves in existence."

There was something odd about her, the way she laughed seemed cold and mocking was disturbing. 'Are you okay?'

A guarded look entered her eyes, but they flickered back to her normal friendly gaze. "No, why?"

I became human so it would be easier to talk to her. As I expected, I was covered in blood and my clothes were torn. "No reason, but I'll talk to you later. Danny wants me after I get cleaned up." I nodded back to where Danny was at.

A look of understanding and excitement entered her features. "Yeah, I know why too, but you won't get anything out of me."

I let a fake look of defeat take over, "Fine." I huffed and I walked inside to clean up.

* * *

I put on some black skinny jeans and my sapphire blue top along with my calf-high stilettos. I put on some black eyeliner and I curled my hair before exiting the castle and meeting up with Danny at the pond. He looked at me lovingly and took my hand.

"You look great tonight. Actually perfect for this occasion." He murmured.

I looked at him, confused. What did he mean by 'this occasion'? "Umm...okay."

We sat down on one of the large stones next to the crystal clear pond. "So what did you do today?" I asked him again.

"I went into town actually." He smiled.

"What for?"

He got up and took my hand in his before getting down onto one knee. My eyes widened and I knew almost immediately on what he was going to ask. But what I didn't expect was it to be in fluent Spanish. Which made it all the more romantic.

_"Mi amor, siento que ha sido tan largo. Pero picoteé hoy para este momento. Espero amarle para siempre y en la siguiente vida. ¿Se casará usted conmigo?"*_

I wondered on how he learned this so fast, but I knew Kayla was fluent in Spanish so I figured that she helped him.

I answered back in Spanish, I never took the time to learn it fluently, but I knew enough to know what he was asking. _"sí."_

He jumped up in excitement and enveloped me into a tight embrace. But he put me down and took out a beautiful ring it was turquoise and it had small diamonds surrounding it. He took my right hand and slipped it onto my ring finger. I knew this would happen, after five years of heartbreak and him trying to keep me together enough to not try to kill myself.

He buried his face in my dark hair, some of the grey tips fell in my face. "Thank you." He whispered.

That was when I heard the applause around us. I wasn't aware of the audiance until we were engaged at last.

"Finally!" A more enthusiastic voice rang through the chorus of howls and shouts.

I saw Kayla and Christian run up to me and Kayla embraced me while Christian gave a more 'masculine' hug to Danny.

I smiled, "You helped him didn't you?"

"Well duh! He wanted it to be more romantic, what better way than in Spanish." Kayla smirked at me.

"You are the greatest sister and best friend I could ever ask for."

"As long as I am the Maid of Honor."

I nodded furiously. "Of Course."

Kayla suddenly looked uncomfortable, "But there's something else..."

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked whole-heartedly.

"What are you going to do about the co-leader position?" Kayla asked seriously.

* * *

Okay here is the translation for the Spanish phrase in the chapter, *My love, I am sorry that it has been so long. But I picked today for this moment. I hope to love you forever and into the next life. Will you marry me? *

And I was glad to get this chapter out. Hope you liked it. :D


	13. Bad bachelorette party

"Let's talk about that later" Alex said

"well let's do your bachelorette party tonight. I know some great places to go." I smiled "I come get your when i'm ready... i need a few hours."

"alright..."

I smiled "I'll see you tonight then."

I walked away and took Christian with me.

"Christan can we talk?"

he looked kinda scared and started to back away slowly. I laughed "Don't worry... it's nothing scary."

he sighed in relief.

* * *

Christian and I decided to go for a walk, soon we came across a medow filled with flowers. We laid down in the grass.

"Christian... why are you eyes sometimes different colors?" I asked

"what do you mean?"

"well, sometimes they're crimson and other times there gold. And i wanted to know why."

"When they're red that normally means that i'm thirsty."

"oh... what color were your eyes before you were a vampire?"

"Green"

"to bad... I love green eyes."

He laughed "so what about you? did you always have white hair and scarlet eyes?"

"no... my hair used to be brown and my eyes were a goldish brown color."

"hmm..."

"you know sometimes I wouldn't mind just being human."

"you know that you can make that happen."

"I know... but i would miss all of my friends."

"I see what you mean."

I looked up and saw the sun setting. I sat up "crap! Alex's bachelorette party! I totally forgot."

* * *

I put on my favorite black dress and cloak, then grabbed my sword, quiver and bow.

* * *

"Alex there's some people that I want you to meet."

"Ok..."

I whistled and Misty came flying over.

"why can't we just go as wolves?" Alex asked

"Trust me you don't want to climb a mountain as a wolf."

"um...Ok"

I leaned forward and whispered into Misty's ear "take us to medival italy"

* * *

"Ecuse me monsieur, mais le dragon habite-t-il toujours en cette montagne ?" I asked

"oui" he replied

"Misty up the mountain"

misty flew us up the mountain quickly. I knocked on the stone outside the cave entrance.

"who's there?" Meridel called

"It's Kayla!"

"Kayla? you know you could at least tell me when you're coming."

"sorry... can I come in?"

"Sure."

"thanks Meridel! Yor the best!"

"I know"

I motioned for Alex to come in.

Alex's eyes widened when she saw Meridel.

"It's my sister bachelorette party and I wanted to introduce her to you. Meridel this is Alex. Alex this is Meridel."

"Nice to meet you Alex." Meridel said

Alex just stared speechles.

"Well... we should go. Bye."I finally said

I pulled Alex outside and we got on Misty.

"Misty take us to england" I said

* * *

"Willy!" I called

"Kayla! I never thought that i would see you in england again."

"I'm here with my sister and I saw you so i thought that i\I would say hi."

I walked up and gave Willy a small kiss on the lips. "I never really got to thank you after you took me to the mist pond."

"Uh... sure any time. Oh Russel's been looking for you. He wants a rematch, he's been working out and he thinks that he beat you."

"Actually I'm here for a bachelorette party... so some other time. Oh and tell Russel that I've aslo gotten stronger."

Alex and I walked away.

"Kayla, I thought that you were in love with Christian... so why did you kiss _Willy?_"

"I told you that I don't like Christian any more than a friend."

"I know but I thought you were lying..."

"I was at first, but when he told me that he had a girlfriend... it broke my heart. So I moved on." I sighed "I don't want to talk about it... it's to painful."

Alex nodded in understanding. Just then a wild boar came up.

I grabbed Alex's arm and threw her at a tree. "Alex stay back I can handle this!"

"Let me help you!"

"No! It's to dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt."

"What about you? I don't want you to get hurt either!"

"I've trained for this for a whole year... you haven't!"

The boar came up, I pulled out my sword and shoved it itno it's back. The boar fell to the ground, I pulled my sword out of it and cut his head off.

Alex stood up. "Kayla! You're not the only one who knows how to fight."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm challenging you to a duel."

I laughed "oh really? I'd break every bone in your body in two minutes tops."

"I know... that's why i'm challenging you to a wolf battle."

"Fine! Tomorrow at noon."

I stromed off. _Why was Alex doing this? _A single tear fell down my cheek.


	14. The Duel

This chapter has violence and blood in it, if you don't want to read then don't.

* * *

I was _so_ annoyed at Kayla; just because she can fight as a human doesn't mean that I can't help as a wolf. She said she has been training for over a year, well, so have I. I went on a journey a few months back and I needed to know how to fight. And it seemed like she thinks she's the better fighter. Well, She hasn't seen me fight...

* * *

I got into some skinny jeans and sneakers to go with my tank-top. I put my hair up and walked outside my room.

"You don't need to do this you know." I saw Danny waiting outside my room. I put my arms around him and kissed him.

"Yeah I do. Kayla needs to know that I'm a capable fighter too. She tries to protect me but I can protect myself." I whispered.

He smiled at me but his eyes said that he was worried, "I'll keep Martona nearby in case something goes wrong." He gave me a pointed look.

"You don't think I can do this." I said, offended.

"No! I know you can take care of yourself, you were training with some of the elite wolves a lot over the past year." He backtracked.

"I just wanted to make sure that I would be ready for anything." I could feel my throat tightening with emotion.

Danny looked at his watch and nodded to me. "It's almost time."

I exhaled sharply and took Danny's hand as I walked briskly out of the castle. I saw many wolves gathering to watch. Cole said that a battle like this hasn't happened since our parents when they first met. Apparently our mother almost killed our father. I think this is a rematch between them.

I saw Kayla in a blue dress, only that, with her back to me. I turned to face the other way as well and kissed Danny before he assumed his wolf form and walked into the front of the crowd.

'Duelers, assume your wolf forms.' Cole called out to us.

I closed my eyes and felt the power, that came with becoming a wolf, pumping through my viens. I inhaled and exhaled through my nose.

'Turn to face your opponent.' The voice registered in my mind, but the wolf that was starting to take over didn't really care who was saying it.

I took in Kayla's expression, she looked scared. Probably because I wasn't really me right now, and she could see it in my eyes.

'Now, Begin!'

I started to circle the white and blue wolf about fifty yards away.

Kayla looked calm, and I got angry. This isn't the same as fighting as a human.

'Why are you doing this?' Her voice was disappointed.

'Only because I'm trying to prove that I can fight for myself. I don't need to be protected when something comes up.' I growled, I reigned in my animalistic instincts so I could fight with a clear head.

'I never said you couldn't fight.' She protested.

'No, but you implied it by notletting me help.'

'Remember the last time I let you do that, you almost died.'

'That would have been my choice, I don't need protection.' I snarled.

She jumped back a foot at my outburst. But then her eyes narrowed and she leaped at me. I jumped neatly to the side before she was even a foot away from me, and I turned and sank my teeth into her flank. She howled in pain and wrestled with me, her white coat getting dirty from the dust. I let myself go limp and she got off of me I jumped up and ran to the other side.

'First rule of battling a wolf: never assume your enemy is down.' I ran to her again and jumped up onto her and bit her side, that caused her to fall to the ground in pain.

'That was a lucky shot.' She growled.

'No, it's because I spend the majority of my time as a wolf, if you are gonna be a co-leader you need to realize that you can't just fight in your human form.' I sneered.

That was when Kayla took a bite out of my leg and caused blood to go everywhere. I jumped off of her and ran in a circle back to her but she leaped on top of me. I raked my back claws down her belly and that was when she went limp and I pushed her off. I thought she was giving up, but that was when the stench of blood hit me. She struggled to her paws and gaveone last go and the wolf in me decided to wrap my jaws around her neck, I didn't bite down and everyone saw that. But what they saw was the blood pouring out of Kayla's belly. I let go and set her down gingerly.

'Martona, get over here!' I ordered. I laid down next to Kayla and pressed my side to hers. I saw the blood staining her fur and I know what I did. I killed her.

A mousey brown wolf ran over with bandages and started to wrap up the wound I caused.

'Alex, don't blame yourself. These things happen. This is also why these battles don't happen often.' Martona comforted me.

'Just tell me if she is gonna live.' I nosed Kayla, whose breathing was getting shallower and weaker from the blood loss.

'I can't tell you at this moment. But there is a good chance that she might live.'

I looked at Kayla, 'Kayla, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to prove something. And you might die because of it.'

I saw Kayla open up one scarlet eye and and nodded before she fell unconsious.

I lifted my muzzle to the sky and howled.

* * *

Oh No, what's gonna happen to Kayla? Read tomorrow to find out.


	15. Kayla becomes an evil queen

I sat on my throne. I looked at the room I was in. I loved the deathly spikes and skulls. I couldn't sit still... something was bothering me but I didn't know what.

One of my servants came up to me with a worried face "My queen, what is troubling you?"

I thought for a moment then I remembered "It's the anniversary"

"Anniversary of what your honor?"

"Very well I guess I tell you the story." I sighed "One year ago today..."

FLASHBACK

I sat up. I was in the wolf hospitial. I was really angry... at Alex.

"You need to let your anger out Kayla." The nusre said

"Your right... and I know just how to do that."

I got up and went outside. I saw Alex standing by herself. I walked up to her and punched her in the face making her fall unconcious.

I picked her up and carried her away into the woods. I found a portal and went through it.

I looked around. _Russia... perfect! _

I carried her to a field and laid her down. "You tried to kill me... now it's payback!"

I wrote her a letter with a pen and piece of paper that I had.

_Dear Alex,_

_I realize now that you and I were never friends,you tried to kill me and friends don't do that to each other. I was trying to protect you... but now i'm not. You can find yourself a new maid of honor. About the whole co-leader thing, keep Danny as your co-leader... and Alex I promise you'll never have to see me again._

_-Kayla_

I placed the letter in her hand. "Oh, one more thing Alex." I stomped on her leg without much force. I heard the bone crack and smilied. "Good luck getting home with a broken leg." i said with an evil laugh.

END OF FLASHBACK

"After that I took the items that I got from my quest and made them into this necklace." I held up a small heart shaped locket with a K on it made out of small jems. "This necklace gave me the power to take out your old evil overload." I laughed evily and the crowd cheered.

I stood up and snapped my fingers. "gaurds! Take me to the beach!"

I walked out the castle doors and my several of my guards followed.

I walked along my beach with my gaurds. I had taken over a small island that wasn't on many maps. I stared at the water and thought.

My advisor had suggested yesterday that I get married. _Who would make a good king?_

* * *

"I'm so bored"

"Maybe torturing some prisoners might make you feel better my queen." My sevant Anna said

"Yes... but not just any prisioner, the prisioner." I smiled "Gaurds go fetch me my sister Alex, I would like to speak with her."

"But my queen, Alex lives on the other side of the world." One guard said

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU! JUST DO IT!" I yelled in outrage

"yes my queen" he gave a slight bow and left with four other guards.

* * *

3 Days later,

My guards brought Alex in chains.

"Guards leave us!" I ordered

They bowed and left.

I got off of my throne and stood in front of Alex who kneeling on the floor. "Alex it's been awhile..."

"What are you doing?"

"SILENCE!" I slapped her across the face "I DID NOT TELL YOU TO SPEAK!"

"Alex, you tried to kill me, just for protecting you. Does that sound right?" I looked at her "No... it doesn't, and so you don't try to kill me again... I'll kill you first."

"Gaurds!"

two of my guards came running in. "Yes my queen"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Are you sure my queen?"

"very well the prisioner shall have 5 days to live." I looked them in the eyes "Take her to the duengon."

I went and sat on my throne and watched as they hauled Alex out of the room.

* * *

Let me explain... the flashback takes place the day after Kayla fights alex. The rest of the story takes place 1 year after Kayla leaves Alex in russia. Oh... and this is **NOT **a dream.


	16. Thoughts and Abilities

Sorry it has been so long, but I am back with a new chapter.

Everyone:YAY!

Me: Okay, just read.

* * *

*Four Days Before Execution*

I never knew what I did wrong, but I think it started to go downhill when we found out what we were all those years ago. I thought that once we found out that we were sisters and six and a half foot tall wolves, that we would get closer. But here I am, sitting in a cell waiting to die in a few days. I still remember waking up in Russia...

**FLASHBACK**

"Ugh, what hit me?" I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw a frozen wasteland around me, not the comfort of my old forest home. I attempted to sit up but I gasped in pain and laid back down. "What the?" I looked down and saw my leg in an inhuman angle. I tried to move it but it didn't work. _Maybe if I walk as a wolf I can get out of here. _I shifted to wolf and got up onto three legs. I tried to remember what happened but It wasn't coming to me.

Then I suddenly remembered. 'Kayla punched me in the face.' I said out loud. I walked tenderly to the opened portal and jumped through, only to see Cole and Danny waiting there.

'You're back!' Danny nuzzled me.

'Are you okay?' Cole came to examine me.

I narrowed my eyes, 'No, my leg is broken. I was lucky it was only my leg and not both of my arms and my legs.'

'We need to get you medical attention!' Cole and Danny supported my sides and we walked up to the den and I got a primitive cast on my hind leg...

_The next day wasn't better..._

'I think we should wait.' Danny was walking beside me as I grew accustomed to walking with only one leg.

I eyed him suspiciously, 'Wait for what?'

'Till we get married.'

I gasped; have been waiting for this for a long time and now I had to wait longer? 'But...'

He looked away so I couldn't see the pain in his eyes. 'I know, I don't want to wait any more either, but we need to focus more on the potential threat from Kayla.'

I narrowed my eyes at the ground, I read the note that she left me, and the pain that came with it. _I realize now that you and I were never friends..._

'I was always her friend, I didn't do anything to make her think I didn't. She may have been trying to protect me but.' I couldn't say anymore. The tears were threatening to spill over...

_And then the day before yesterday..._

I was walking along the border, looking out for intruders and possible canadates for new tribal members, when I was jumped.

"You are coming with me."

I snarled and leaped at the nearest intruder. But he pulled out a, what looked like a spray can, can and sprayed me with this strange liquid, causing me to become human and be captured by the weird guys.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Queen Kaitlin."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I felt myself crying by thinking of what happened, and I heard a door open and close behind me.

"Why are you crying?" Kayla's cold voice emitted from the shadows, "You never saw me as a friend, only someone to hold on to when something was wrong. You only used me to complain everything to." She laughed coldly. And then continued on to mock me, " _My parents don't understand. I didn't make the team. My boyfriend broke up with me. You can't leave, who am I going to talk to?"_ Her sarcasm dripped from her words like venom on a snakes fangs.

I felt the anger bubbling up and I fought back a retort, only knowing it would speed up the death.

"What you have nothing to say?" The mocking was back.

I turned to face her and let my defiance show. "I have something to say, and you can kill or tourture me all you want. Just let me say this."

She looked ready to give an order, but she nodded and let me continue.

"I didn't try to kill you. I didn't even know that you were injured from your quest. I just wanted to prove to you that I could take care of myself." I was gasping as I pushed these words out, "But apparently you were the one who wasn't the good friend."

"What do you mean by that?" Her tone became angry.

"_I _stayed, but _you_ left, multiple times in fact."

She became quiet.

"You had no idea on what you put me through when you left to go on that quest, yeah you could get the gist of it from Danny or Cole or any wolf. But they weren't inside my head, if you didn't come back when you did. I have no doubt in my mind that when you did come back, I would be gone." I whispered the end of my rant.

Kayla got up and turned away, "I guess I can see where you're coming from." Emotion was slipping through her facade, but it became cold and mocking again, "But it still doesn't change anything." She opened the door and left, leaving me to rot here.

I shouted after her, "I wish you never went on that quest!"

But then all of a sudden, my vision started swimming and my hearing was fading until I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to bright light, and immediately shut them again. _There wasn't this much light in my cell._ I opened my eyes fully and saw I was in a huge clearing, dotted with beautiful wild-flowers. "Where am I?"

"You are in the world of your ancestors." A voice said behind me.

I quickly turned around to see a tall man with black hair and red eyes. "Dad?"

He chuckled and nodded, but his expression quickly turned grim. "Yes, and I brought you here because you are in terrible danger.

I quickly agreed with him, "Yes, I could tell that she is more powerful than me by just looking at her. But if events play out like this for the next few days, I will be joining you here." I looked down.

"I won't let you join us here, because you aren't ready to. You still have thousands of years to live." He took me into a hug.

"What am I supposed to do? There is no way I could ever be more powerful than her."

He nodded in agreement, "No, there isn't. But there is a way to make you powerful enough that you can get away and get back to the tribe."

I eyed him incredulously, "How?"

"I am going to add to your powers, only a few wolves are able to handle these and I think you are one of them." He seemed giddy.

"Like what?" I was still confused. But he came up to me anyway and placed his hand on my forehead. He was chanting in some weird language before I felt shocks up and down my body.

"It is done." Was all he said.

"Wait! What are my new powers?"

"You will find them on the brink of danger, they will be awakened when the time is right." He was fading, and so were my senses.

* * *

I awoke in cold sweat and I jumped to my feet. I heard murmurings out in the hallways so I pressed my ear against the door to hear more.

_"-I never thought that she would get new prisioners."_

_"I know, but I think she was talking about killing the other co-leader"_

_"And get this, the other co-leader is marrying the prisioner that we have now._

_"No way!"_

I pulled away from the door, unable to hear more. "Danny."

* * *

O.o Alex gets new powers. I bet you can't wait.


	17. Kayla's Revenge

I dressed in a sleeveless purple dress.

I left the castle and opened a portal that took me right outside the wolf clearing. i ran into the wolf clearing and right up to Danny.

"Danny! They took her." I said

"Hold on! who did they take?"

"Alex! they came and took her, and who ever it was is trying to blame it on me!" I pretended to cry "she's my sister and I would never hurt her! You have to help me get her back... I know where they .took her."

He nodded.

I opened the portal and landed in the dungeon. I pulled Danny to a cell and opened the door. "she's in there." I said

he walked in then I closed the door and and locked it. "sucker! You'll believe anything."I

I left him and walked to Alex's cell "Alex... I'll make you a deal. I'll let you go, if Danny stays and gets executed.

"No Kayla! Please take me instead." she begged

"Gaurds take her to Danny's cell so they can decided." I ordered before leaving.

* * *

I sat alone on the beach. I always thought better here. _Kayla! What are you doing? You can't hurt you friends! _My good angel said

_No Kayla! The betrayed you! _the devil angel thing said

"Will you shut up!" I yelled. I got up and walked away

* * *

I entered the dungeon and walked up to Alex and Danny's cell. I opened the door.

"You're free to go..." I said

"Really?" Alex asked shocked

I shighed and nodded. "But don't think that this means that I'm not gonna get my revenge... cause I will."

I watched as they left. _Ok... I still have a soft side. So what! _

"My queen are you alright? You never let thee prisoners go." One guard said

"Yes. I have an even better way to get my revenge."

* * *

I stood in the middle of a huge crowd. "hey everybody look!" I yelled

Once I had every body's attention I transformed into a wolf and led them to the wolf boarders. Then when they weren't looking I took the portal back to my small island. My plan was a successs!

* * *

1 month later,

(Kayla is looking through a crystal ball)

Alex, Danny, Christian, and Cole were all sitting at a meeting table.

"I think we are going to have a war." Cole said

"I won't hurt the humans" Alex protested

"Alex, we have no choice. They're hunting us." Danny said

"We need a trained profesional. Someone super powerful to lead the army with years of training." Cole said

Christian looked up his eyes sparkling. "There's only one person that I know who would be good for the job... Kayla."

"Absolutly not!" Alex yelled "I don't ever want to see her again. I'll lead the army."

"No... You may have powers but you're still new to using them. Plus Kayla has more training than you." Cole argued

"Fine..." Alex said, not too happy

"But there's a problem... Kayla lives on the other side of the world." Danny added

"True... how are we going to get to her in time?" Christian asked.

I pulled away from the crystal ball. "Guards! We're going to war!"

I put on my black dress grabbed my quiver, sword, and bow. Then put on my cloak.

I opened the portal and my gaurds and i stepped through it.

"Kayla!" Christian said smiling "You're here!"

"I believe that you had an arm for me to lead." I said

They nodded

"I brought my gaurds to help." I added "Boys..." I said to my guards. "let's go kick some human butt!"

* * *

Originally humans finding out about wolves was to be book 3 but I ran out of things to write... and it was kayla's revenge. Maybe the fight will be book 3? I don't know... It's all up to Brandi.


	18. Moonlight Discussions

The war will be in book three, but we still have Alex and Danny's wedding so, let the story continue.

* * *

I was sitting on a huge rock in the middle of the clearing under the full moons light.

"Alex?"

I sighed and turned around to see Kayla in a dark purple dress. "What do you want Kayla?"

She hesitated, "I'm...sorry."

I looked into her blood red eyes to see if she was sincere, and apparently she was. I deliberated before replying. "I..forgive you. I mean you are my sister. But..." I trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't trust you."

Kayla looked shocked at the fact that I forgave her, but the look turned to understanding after what else I said. "I understand." She whispered.

I groaned, "Don't take it like that." I paused, "I don't trust you with my life anymore, but I still trust you to an extent."

She looked surprised, "You trusted me with your _life_! Even after all those years I was gone?"

I nodded, but my expression turned grim, "But that all changed when you held me prisoner and threatened to kill me."

"Well, I thought that you were going to kill me, so we're even." Kayla pointed out.

I poked the grass with a twig and I saw Kayla sit down next to me, "I guess." I looked up at the full moon.

There was silence until Kayla broke it with an unexpected question. "When are you and Danny getting married?"

I looked at her with many unspoken questions and I shook them away with an answer, "Tomorrow, Sharon, the horse caretaker, took me to get me fitted for my dress and Danny for his tux. I have it in my room." I looked at my blue stoned ring with the many diamonds sparkling in the bright moonlight.

"Why not after the war?" Curiosity sparked her tone.

"Because, one of us might not make it back, so we decided to be married first." I explained.

"I see, that's a good reason."

"Sure it is." I sighed.

There was more awkward silence until Kayla spoke up again, "So, what new powers do you have?"

I gaped at her, "How did you know about that?"

"I, uh, have this crystal ball that I used to keep tabs on you guys." She admitted at last.

"I should have known." I smiled up at the moon.

"What are they?" She pressed.

I looked at her and let my eyes glow a golden color, but not let my powers out. "I can turn people to stone, project physical force fields, and..." my excitement died.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I don't like this power, it changes me. More than I have been in the past year. It makes the wolf instincts take over." I shuttered.

Kayla seemed to understand, "Like, when you fought me last year?"

"Worse, I can control it to an extent, I can control what I'm doing. But it completely changes my personality." I stopped to think, "I don't know what's going on with me." I put my head in my hands.

"Maybe you are giving up your human form." Kayla suggested.

"Maybe I am, but I don't want to be a complete animal." I looked at her with worry.

"That is exactly what you are doing Alexandra." A new voice entered our conversation.

Kayla and I looked behind us to see a transparent form of our mother.

We both got to our feet, "Mom?" We said at the same time.

"Yes, Kaitlin and Alexandra, it is me." Mom smiled warmly at us.

"Why are you here?" I was suspicious.

"To tell you that your powers are draining your human form and you will become a full wolf." She looked at me sadly.

"Can't I get rid of them?" I was frantic now.

"No, but you will only lose your human body, not your mind."

"It seems like I am." I grumbled, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Your wolf instincts are also harder to control because, that will be the dominant form and not your human form." Mom explained further.

I needed to know, "How long?" My voice was strangled.

Mom was quiet, "2 years."

I felt myself sink to the ground because my legs turned to jelly.

"Are you okay Alex?" Kayla helped me back up.

"I'm good." I shook my head.

We both looked at the spot where mom was at the same time, and she was fading into nothing.

"Be careful." Her voice whispered in the wind.

I sat back down to prevent me from fainting.

"That was unexpected." Kayla commented.

"I know." I struggled to get up again.

"What time is the wedding?"

I knew that she wanted to change the conversation. "Twelve, We reserved the place a month ago." I added with reluctance. "If you want to come..."

"Sure." her answer was a little quick.

"It's at the old grove next to the park in town." I gave her directions."

"Okay, well you should get some rest if you are gonna be ready in time." Kayla smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I jumped off the rock with ease and ran to the castle.

_I wonder if I will be able to sleep tonight._


	19. Regrets

I sat watching Alex and Danny's wedding. I started to cry, I couldn't take it. I had no idea what was bothering me. I got up and left the room. I ran outside and into the woods... I needed time to think.

I sat alone, until Christian found me. "Kayla, what's wrong."

I looked up at him "Alex and Danny could both die because of me."

"Kayla don't say that."

"It's true... I sent the humans to kill them. The only reason I came to help, was because I felt it was my responability. I don't even desereve to live."

I pulled the knife out that I was hiding in my dress, and threatened to kill myself. Christian grabbed the knife out of my hand and threw it at a tree.

"Kayla!"

"Christian... I've hurt my friends to many times now. Let me kill myself and you guys will never be hurt agian."

I got up to go get the knife but Christian stopped me. "Christian please..."

He pulled me into a hug. "Kayla, i'll never let you hurt yourself."

"Thank you Christian... you are truly my best friend."

* * *

Christian and I never went back to the wedding, instead we just stayed in the woods.

"Kayla can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything."

"Why do you run away so much?"

I bit my lip. I knew somebody was going to ask me that at one point. "Oh! hey Christian look that bird!" I said pointing to the sky

"Stop trying to aviod the topic." he said annoyed

"I think that we should go to the wedding recption."

"Fine."

* * *

Alex walked up to me. "Ok, I'm married and you don't even have a boyfriend... we need to do something about that."

I sighed and held up my left hand and showed her the ring on my ring finger.

"What is that."

"I didn't want you guys to know, but i'm engaged."

"To who?"

"His name is Anthony. It's an arranged marrage... in order to be a queen, you need a king. Please I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." Alex whispered

* * *

I stood in front of my mom.

"Kayla... I want you to kill the humans."

"No."

"Kayal, I order you to listen to me!"

"You're crazy! you've gotten me to do enough bad things, and now i'm done listening to you."

"Kayla!"

"Godbye mom."

I turned and walked away.

"KAYLA! COME BACK HERE NOW!"

I ignored her and continued walking.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the woods. _Great the war's today._

I pulled out a small watch. "You Are going to be a great help today"

I entered the clearing.

"You could've stayed in youre room you know." Alex said

"I know, but it feels weird... I don't live here any more."

"Kayla..."

"Ok troops! Get ready!"

I sat down on a rock as they prepared to fight the humans.

"Kayla! you need to lead us!" Alex yelled

"I don't feel like it."

The humans stood outside the boarders. Alex turned into a wolf and lunged. I jumped up and grabbed her shoulder.

She turned back into a human. "Kayla you don't need to protect me any more!"

"I'm not protecting you, i'm prtectecting them. I don't want you to hurt them."

"Then how are we going to fight them."

"I have an idea... Now everybody get behind me and close your eyes!" i ordered

I pulled out the watch and pressed the button that made the hands move. The watch took us to a blacka and white room, where the pictures on thee walls swirled.

The humans fell into a trance. I took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "You just watched our movie about werewolves and vampires... you are here to get or autographs, not to hurt us. When I snap my fingers you will awaken"

I opened a portal that took us to the woods. I snapped my fingers. "Sorry we're all done signing autographs."

"awww..." They complained before leaving.

"Kayla, where did you learn to do that?"

"Medival spain..."

* * *

Alex, Danny and Christian were standing infront of me...

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well... you're back and-"

"I'm going back home, to see Anthony." I said cutting her off

"But... you... just... got... here." She said

"I know... but it's my home."

"I see." She sighed

"And Christian before I go I would like to answer your question. I may seem strong on the outside but on the inside i'm weak, when I have problems i'm afraid to face them... so I run from them. Also being alone helps me figure things out."

I hugged Christian goobye, and took a portal to my island.

"Kayla you're back!" Anthony cheered

I handed him the ring.

"What's this?" he said confused

"you're very nice and all but i don't love you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not marrying you... sorry."

"I'm happy to hear you say that... now I can find somebody that I love."

I opened a portal and shoved him through it.

* * *

... I have nothing to say about this chapter. umm... well i hope you like it. please r&r


	20. I Don't Know What To Do Anymore

This is the second to last chapter. This will show you guys what Alex's other power is.

* * *

I sat next to Danny, thinking about what I should tell him. _I should tell him what's going on with me._ I thought. I looked down at the wedding ring that told me that Danny and I were one. _I shouldn't tell him this, I need to tell him this. _I argued with myself.

"Alex honey, are you okay?" His lips trailed the curve in my throat.

I nodded and lied, "Yep, I was just thinking of Kayla."

He pulled me into a hug and looked me in the eyes. "I was too actually."

"We need her...More than she needs herself." I closed my eyes and looked away. I didn't want him to see the lies that I hid inside me. I contemplated some explanations, _Danny, I'm losing my human form. So, in a couple years, I will become and stay a giant wolf. _I shook my head and Danny caught it.

"Something is bugging you." He accused.

I shook him away and stood up. "I know, and I need to go and see Kayla."

"You will tell me." He said before standing up to meet me. He placed both hands on the side of my face and kissed me before he pulled away and let me through.

"I promise." _But you might not like it._ I added silently. I ran from him becoming a wolf in the process, and I needed to get there as soon as possible so I let my most powerful power take place. I felt pain growing out of my sides, growing along with it was my instincts, I fought them and eventually they gave up and retreated. I looked to see if it was done, and it sure was. Two huge feathered black wings were on my sides and when I commanded them to move, they did. I ran and flapped my wings before jumping into the sky. I felt too free up here, more free than I had as just a wolf. But I was afraid that using this power would give me less time as a human. I just focused on flying to the nearest portal.

* * *

I flew through the portal to Kayla's island. The island seemed so tranquil, no wonder Kayla wanted to stay. But I still don't know what to do now, and what to say to my husband.

I landed on the sandy beach and tucked my wings into my sides. I walked slowly to her castle, the guards saw me, nodded and let me in. I didn't feel safe here, so until I see Kayla I will stay in my wolf form.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kayla's face lit up when she saw me.

'Please come back.' I begged. 'You don't belong here, you belong with people who love and care about you.'

Kayla looked sad. "I don't want to end up hurting you."

My eyes were pleading, 'Please.'

"I don't know. But there is another reason why you are here." Kayla pointed out.

'I don't know what to tell Danny or anyone else about my problem.' It was true, I didn't know what to say, and I was running out of time.

"Turn to human please." Kayla requested.

I dipped my head and became human again. "I'm running out of time. I have only two years, and those years will go by really fast."

"I know, they always have gone by fast. I'll tell you what. You stay here tonight and I'll think about maybe coming back with you." Kayla was compromising.

"Sure, and people in the tribe still care about you. Cole, Stephen, Sharon, Charlie, Danny and I for sure. We still talk about you." I was telling her the truth, many wolves in the tribe wanted her to come back, I heard them myself.

"And cool power by the way." She was talking about the ability to fly with my giant wings.

"Well, it took a few hours of practice before I was able to control myself." I whispered.

Kayla came down from her throne. And hugged me, I felt tears fall down my cheeks and onto her shoulders. "I just want you to come back. You are and always will be my best friend and sister."

"I told you I would think about it, and now come on it's late and you must be tired." Kayla pulled me to one of the guest bedrooms and I went into the bed and quickly fell asleep in the huge plush bed.

* * *

Aww...very emotional chapter.


	21. lunar eclipse

I sat on my throne... bored. Alex came in the room.

"So Kayla, have you made a decision."

I nodded "This is where i'm needed most, sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'll take you home, I'm going to say goodbye to people."

Outside I opened a portal and we both went through it.

When we got there Alex went to go talk to Danny, and I went to go see Christian.

"Hey." He said smiling

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the old clearing.

"Christian your eyes, they're green."

"Well your's are gold... and your hair is brown."

"A lunar eclispe... it turns all mythical creatures human. It only last like 10 minutes though."

"Well I get to be human for a little atleast."

"So, are there any human things that you wanted to do that you couldn't do as a human?" I asked

"Just one..."

"really, wha-"

I was cut off by Alex screaming.

"KAYLA! I CAN'T TURN INTO A WOLF!"

"Relax dummy. It's a lunar eclipse... all mythical creatures turn human for as long as it lasts."

"Oh..."

"Oh, Alex I wanted to show you my powers."

I pulled out a knife and cut my arm.

"KAYLA!"

Before the cut could even start bleeding the skin connected together again.

Alex stood speechles.

"What else can you do?" Christian asked

I smiled "I have intangibility."

"Which is?" Alex asked

I looked around. I entered the castle, then I walked through the wall so that I was outside again.

"Wow..." Alex said

I shrugged.

"So... if my powers don't work, how come your's do?"

"Beacuse my powers come from my necklace... your's are a part of you."

"That makes sense... i guess."

* * *

"Well... This is goodbye." I said

I opened a portal and went through it.

I landed infront of Meridel's cave.

Meridel walked out... he was human. he looked about 25 and had long silver hair and silver eyes.

"Meridel! You're human."

"As are you."

"I know... but it seems weird seeing you... not as a dragon."

"Kayla... why don't you stay here tonight."

"Ok..."

* * *

Sorry! i have to write two stories... so this chapter is rather short.

*Kayla enters the room*

Kayla: I would never cut myself just to show somebody my powers!

Kirin: To bad! I write your chapters and you'll do I want you to do.

*Kayla slaps Kirin*

*Kirin and Kayla get into a fight.*

*Alex enters.*

Alex: It would be best to just leave them fight.


End file.
